


Remorse Isn't for Witches

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: I'm screaming!! Lmaooo like V/ctor was just so!! He was such a stellar villain, Lol and bitch his fuckin acting!! When I tell y'all that crazy ass nigga had some Viola Davis, YGO 5D's AU, all the way through like V/ctor was just so entertaining, he'd still be the best ygo villain to me despite me not having watching DM and G/, level acting chops!! Like give that nigga a fuckin Oscar cuz just wooooowwww at his acting!!, like he was wonderfully over the top and malicious and sociopathic and like I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Her only regret was that she hadn't hurt them more.





	Remorse Isn't for Witches

**Author's Note:**

> THE NEW VRAINS EPISODE PREMIERES TODAY AND WOW AM I SO FUCKIN EXCITED!! IT'S GONNA BE SO GOOD!! Hmmm, but I wonder how long is it gonna take for the subbed episode to drop though..... I remember how it took like a fuckin week for the subbed episodes of zexal to drop like bitch it was the WORST!! Nah, but Go is my mans, though like I'm already madly in love with him. He's a gentle giant character and I love characters like that and the cherry on top is the fact that he's got some melanin on him and hmmm I honestly suspect that there's some blackness in him. Episode 4 is when we get to learn more about him, though like I'm so fuckin excited!! Yeah so the thing about Aki's background is that it was incredibly dark and depressing so lol yeah that's why Josie's past in this AU is incredibly depressing. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

She hadn’t been able to sleep so she stole away into the peaceful night. Josie sat down near a river, pulling her legs up to her chest before wrapping her arms around them. The beautiful girl stared at her reflection.

           

“Hey, isn’t that the nigger witch?” Josie remembered one of the kids in her elementary school class whispering.

           

“Yeah! Stay away from her, though. She’s a monster.”

           

Josie silently continued coloring, swallowing the lump in her throat.

           

Like always, Josie spent recess reading a book under the cool shade of a tree, tuning out the joyous shrieks of her classmates. The young girl yelped when a ball hit her straight in the face, the object falling into her lap. Malicious laughter is what made Josie look up. A group of boys were approaching her, a blonde, blue eyed boy leading the bunch, a smirk on his face.

           

“Oops!” the boy chuckled. “Sorry about that, _nigger witch_.”

           

God, she hated that name! She hated it so much! Josie glared at the boy, angry tears brimming in her eyes.

           

“I’ve seen pretty witches but _you_ , nigger witch, have to be the ugliest I’ve ever seen,” the boy laughed with a smirk, high fiving the boy behind him.

           

She had had enough! Josie pulled her duel disk out of her bag, slowly getting to her feet. Josie slid the device on her arm. A mixture of hate and hurt burned in Josie’s gaze as she drew a card, aggressively setting it down on her duel disk. A plantlike monster materialized in front of Josie.

           

“Violet Witch, attack!”

           

Josie watched her monster strike the boy down with cold, unfeeling eyes, a small smile of glee and satisfaction curving at her lips as the boy cried out in pain. Her monster didn’t just stop at attacking her verbal abuser, however, moving on to his friends before soon attacking anyone within its sight. Josie did nothing to stop it.

           

Josie stared at her clasped hands, her mother’s angry glare searing into her. The boy that had bullied her and his friends were in the hospital. Her refusing to stop Violet Witch’s rampage had resulted in the school receiving minor damage, not that she cared.

           

“Look at me, Josephine,” Sierra hissed.

           

Josephine was the name her parents used when they were really angry with her. Josie looked up, the anger and disappointment in her mother’s eyes more than apparent.

           

Sierra sighed. “Josephine, you’re going to apologize to those kids.”

           

Fury coursed through her, Josie glaring at the woman. “No! They got what they deserved!”

           

Sierra’s lips parted in surprise at Josie’s rage. “Josie…”

           

Hurt, angry tears streaked down her childlike face. “They call me ‘nigger witch’, mom!”

           

Josie sniffled at the memory, wiping away the tears slipping down her face. She still didn’t regret hurting those kids. They never cared about hurting her so why should she have cared about hurting them. Josie sighed, rising up. She had better get back home.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
